


Shattering Silence

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I already said, that I wouldn’t ever look like that man again,” Kamui says, not with or without sympathy. Just says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattering Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ August 20, 2010.   
> I definitely filled my own request. Welp.

“You don’t look like him,” Subaru says.   
  
_Kamui_ pulls away slightly, observing him with a coldness that is not like Seishirou’s coldness, with that hint of something else in the darkened eyes.  
  
“I already said, that I wouldn’t ever look like that man again,” _Kamui_ says, not with or without sympathy. Just says.   
  
Subaru closes his mismatched eyes and inhales, and if there had still been an unbroken part of his heart left to feel, it would have broken then, too.   
  
He touches _Kamui’s_ face, trying to usher out some kind of expression, some kind of glance, some kind of _anything_ that would be Seishirou and not _Kamui._  
  
But there is only _Kamui_. Subaru opens his eyes.   
  
“You,” _Kamui_ says, “will not see that man again. Not in me. You are one of the few who sees nothing, when you look at me.”  
  
Subaru thinks he should be angry, should be angry at that man, should be angry at _Kamui_ , angry that he’ll never be able to have what he wants. But he is seeing _Kamui_ , not Seishirou. He is seeing the sweat clinging to _Kamui’s_ temples. He is seeing the curve and glance of _Kamui’s_ fingers, not Seishirou’s. He is seeing _Kamui._  
  
So he keeps his eyes shut. Seishirou has never kissed him so he can’t be sure if the way _Kamui_ kisses him would be similar, and he pretends to himself, eyes shut, that it is Seishirou who is kissing him, Seishirou pressing him down.   
  
Seishirou.


End file.
